


I'm Glad You Exist

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Izzy and Clary friendship cuteness.





	I'm Glad You Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

The two girls laughed as they recalled how they met. 

“You know I didn’t like you when I first met you.” Clary confessed to Izzy. 

“Can’t say I was your biggest fan either. You definitely grew on me.” Izzy tells her.

“Same. I can’t believe we’re about to become in-laws.” 

“It was about time.” Izzy rolls her eyes. “It felt like you two would never get married.” 

Clary laughs. “We took our time unlike you and Simon.” 

“We knew we were ready young. Nothing wrong with that.” She defends herself. 

“I’m glad Simon has you. I’m glad that you exist.” 

“I’m glad you exist too.”


End file.
